dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
For the second Batman, see Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the son of the late Martha and Thomas Wayne. After his parents were murdered in front of him, Bruce dedicated himself to wiping out the crime that took their lives, becoming the Gotham City vigilante known as Batman. During his career against evil, he had fought soulless psychopaths, mercenaries, serial killers, vile scientists, dual personality, love obsessed clowns, and evil terrorists. Biography Pre-Flashpoint Batman arrived at the Flash Museum with the Justice League. He spotted the bombs attached to the villains and recognized that they would be hard to disarm. Green Lantern took Batman and Mirror Master to the lower atmosphere to disarm the bomb on Mirror Master's belt. After the League disarmed all of the bombs, the villains were taken to prison. Batman tried to convince the Flash to ignore Professor Zoom's taunts but failed. The Flash went on to accidentally create the Flashpoint Universe, erasing Batman and the world before Flashpoint. Flashpoint Paradox When Barry Allen went back in time to prevent his mothers murder it created a rippling affect m altering certain events. In this universe when Joe Chill attempted to rob the Wayne's, it was the eight-year-old who Bruce was murdered in the alley instead of his parents. His mother held him in her arms and was driven to utter madness becoming The Joker, while his father became the Batman of that world, however unlike Bruce he is a more brutal Batman and is willing to use lethal force. After Flashpoint After fixing the timestream, The Flash visited Batman to tell him about everything that occurred and gave him the letter from his father, prompting the tearful Batman to tell him: "You're one hell of a messenger." Post-Flashpoint Early life As a boy, He and his father often went to the Gotham Coliseum for ball games and then go to the amusement park afterward. and told him bedtime stories about the Court of Owls When Bruce was ten years old, he and his parents were walking down an alley, where they were murdered right in front of him. He became convinced of the Court of Owls' existence and their involvement in his parents' deaths, remembering the stories his father used to tell him about the Court of Owls killing anyone who dared to speak their name. Though to his disappointment, his investigation of them didn't yield any results. After which went on a journey, training to become the ultimate weapon against crime. He later became the Batman, although he maintained an urban myth like status, the Gotham City Police Department don't recognize him. They don't even know whether he is a vigilante, an urban myth, or a supernatural being. He took in a protege named Dick Grayson who became Robin. Dick became Nightwing when he was older. Batman fell in love with Ra's al Ghul's daughter Talia al Ghul. While they both loved each other, Batman couldn't bring himself to be with Talia due to the nature of her father whom he considered a madman. Talia later drugged Batman into making love to her and unknown to Bruce, gave birth to his son Damian Wayne. Justice League: War While tracking a Parademon who attempted to plan a bomb at the docks, Batman encountered Green Lantern who was fighting it. The two heroes met for the first time, with Green Lantern surprised at the fact that Batman was real. The two were soon discovered by the Gotham City Police Department, and the Parademon tries to escape, prompting Batman to shoot a grapple line on the creature ankle to pursue him. With Green Lantern close behind, the duo chases it through Gotham, though it eventually escapes into the sewer. Batman and Green Lantern pursue it, discovering it arming a Mother Box in the sewers. Though Batman warns against it, Green Lantern attempted to stop him. However, the Parademon self-destructs in an attempt to kill them, but Green Lantern shields them. Batman then deduced that the mother box was some type of computer, and being of alien origin, the two headed to Metropolis to see what Superman knew about it. Batman and Green Lantern arrived at Metropolis, only to be fought by Superman, who has fought a Parademon previously and believes the heroes are working with it. After a long battle (which destroys a part of the city), it finally stops when Batman calls Superman "Clark." Superman uses his x-ray vision and recognizes Batman as billionaire Bruce Wayne. After Superman concludes that the device is not of Kryptonian origin, the authorities reach the scene, the three heroes flee through the sewer lines. At Daily Planet, the Mother Box activates and several boom tubes start appearing throughout the world as Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern realize the invasion has begun. The heroes worked together to fight their way through the Parademons. Batman tried to help Green lantern concentrate because he noticed his ring power waning, but Green Lantern shrugged it off and told Batman to worry about himself since he's the one without powers. Batman tried to get the heroes to regroup since there were too many of them to beat, but Superman heard a distress call from Air Force One and left Batman and Green Lantern alone. Batman and Green Lantern continued to fight Parademons in Metropolis and were assisted by the Flash and Wonder Woman. Superman, Cyborg, and Shazam arrived and Cyborg warned the heroes that the Parademons were terraforming the Earth. Batman deduced that the Parademons were harvesting humans and the heroes witnessed the arrival of the Parademons' leader Darkseid. The heroes fought Darkseid separately but were no match for his power one on one. Darkseid captured Superman so Green Lantern decided to go after him. But Batman stopped Green Lantern and persuaded him to help the heroes work together after he unmasked himself and told him the invasion wasn't about any of them alone. Batman tells Green Lantern true name later in the movie to make sure Hal listens to his pep talk. Wayne deliberately got himself captured so he could save Superman. Batman arrived on Apokolips and stop Desaad from turning Superman into a Parademon, but because of his brainwashing, Superman went on a rampage, resulting in Desaad's death. Batman fought and reasoned with Superman, helping him regain control. Superman and Batman arrived and together with the rest of the heroes, forced Darkseid into a portal sending him and the rest of his army back to Apokolips. With the world safe, the once discriminated against superheroes gained the public's trust and were honored at the White House. Grateful to have met others like themselves but debating whether they should be a team if a similar threat happens, the President of the United States asked if they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced the "Super Seven" without their consent. Son of Batman Sometime after the Battle in Metropolis, Batman returned to fighting crime in Gotham on his own. When Killer Croc attacked half of the city's bio firms, Batman attacked him and, together with Talia, subdued Croc. On a boat, Talia offered Batman a drink and he refused, citing Talia's previous drugging. Talia flirted with Batman and told him about her father's death, and that the assassin, Slade Wilson, wanted to kill her and their son, Damian. Damian revealed himself to his father and Batman was shocked. Although Damian wanted to avenge Ra's by killing Deathstroke, Batman objected. Batman later followed a lead about a formula's mutagen to the apartment of Kirk Langstrom, where he found evidence of Deathstroke's involvement. Later he found Damian at his office. Against Batman's orders, Damian left the Batcave and defeated Ubu who had been sent by Deathstroke. Before Damian killed him, Nightwing intervened and took him back to the Batcave. Batman berated Damian for his recklessness, willingness to kill and exposure of their operation. Nonetheless, Batman tried to reason with Damian that he can't fight crime by becoming a criminal. Batman and Damian went to Commissioner Gordon who warned them about an abandoned stadium believed to house Deathstroke's men. At the stadium, Batman and Damian questioned Langstrom but were attacked when Damian became violent. In the cave, Langstrom revealed Deathstroke's plan to create superhuman, flight-capable assassins. While Nightwing worked with Langstrom on an antidote, Batman and Damian rescued Langstrom's family. Batman guessed that Talia had been abducted when he found evidence of torture in an empty cell but was unaware that Deathstroke challenged Damian to a duel in exchange for Talia's life. Nightwing learned that Deathstroke was operating on an oil rig off the coast of the United Kingdom and when Batman was distracted, Damian went to the rig. He found Deathstroke and Talia in an underwater base with a swarm of Man-Bats and another Lazarus Pit, Deathstroke intended to sell the fluid from the Pit. As Deathstroke cornered Damian, Batman appeared and Deathstroke ordered the Man-Bats to attack. Batman warded them off with sonar-emitting devices and beat Deathstroke in a brief fight before he fled. Batman took Talia into the Lazarus Pit, while Nightwing and Langstrom reached the oil rig and cured the Man-Bats. Damian defeated Deathstroke, refusing to kill him because he was his father's son. The elevator from the rig to the underwater base was destroyed, flooding the base. Batman, Talia, and Damian escaped, but Deathstroke was left behind. Batman and Talia argued over Damian; she decided to let him care for their son, and left with the League of Assassins. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Batman was pursuing Scarecrow when Green Lantern interrupted and told him that the Justice League needs his help. Correctly guessing that the situation was about the missing missiles Batman told Lantern he was busy. Green Lantern caught the criminals but Batman quickly chastised him telling him that he needed information out of the criminals and told him not to help next time. Alongside the rest of the team, Batman and the others check the raised sub and analyze Cyborg's assault. They realize the enemy is not related to Darkseid but warriors from Earth's origin. Thanks to Diana's knowledge, she reveals these warriors are from Atlantis with the theory of war related to the missing missiles. Using Shazam's suggestion, Superman and Batman decide to meet Atlantis-expert Dr. Shin, while the others are tasked with finding Atlantis. Arriving at Dr. Shin's home they discover that somebody has destroyed his life's work with Batman correctly deducing that Shin himself is also dead. Superman finds a ripped note by Shin and tapes it together. With Cyborgs help Batman discovers that Shin was following a man named Arthur Curry and tells the team to find him. Batman and the Justice League arrive in time to save Arthur from being killed by The Trench. Later when Orm and the Atlanteans attack Metropolis the Justice League confront him but Orm defeats them all. Batman arrives and asks Green Lantern for information on Orm. Green Lantern tells him that Orm killed his Mother. Batman revives Cyborg and tells him to replay Orms confession. Seeing this the Atlanteans turn and Orm who is then knocked out by Arthur ending the invasion. Later Batman and the Justice League attend Arthur's crowning as the King of Atlantis. Batman vs. Robin To be added '' The Grandmaster obliged him and Wayne was discreetly returned to his residence. He awoke at the front gate in his wrecked car. Eventually, Batman followed the bloody trail left by Talon, an agent of the Court, and Robin. He confronted the two on the roof of The Garden. Batman tried to tell Robin that he was being manipulated but Robin attacked him. As the battle spilled over into the next building, Batman took the brunt of the fall and broke the head off a statue. Robin spared Batman's life but refused to go back home. Batman shifted his focus to putting the Court down. He followed the tracer he planted on the owl mask to a section of sewers abandoned in the 1800s. He settled on a brick wall where the signal was strongest and pushed one of the bricks in. He entered the passage and lost contact with the Batcave. Batman found the Court but felt the effects of an odorless psychotropic drug they flooded the sewers with. He was dropped into their giant labyrinth. Undaunted, Batman vowed to escape and take them down. Batman experienced an apocalyptic hallucination of the future. Damian was an adult and Batman. Filled with rage and hatred, he tore out the heart of Gotham and left a trail of terrible destruction across the world. Batman realized the errors of his parental ways. As Damian shot him over and over, Batman lurched closer and embraced Damian. He apologized. Batman regained consciousness after seven hours and found himself back at Wayne Manor in a straitjacket. Nightwing and Alfred Pennyworth tried to get him to rest but Batman was worried about his son. After Robin revealed his face to demonstrate loyalty, the Grandmaster, who was Vanaver all along, realized Batman was Bruce Wayne. She ordered Robin's death, but Talon couldn't bring himself to kill Robin, a kindred spirit, and murdered the Owls present. Concluding Bruce Wayne was a complication, Talon revived every dead Talon and set off for Wayne Manor while Robin was forced to take part in the resurrection ritual. Batman and Nightwing fought off the Talons while Pennyworth activated the Panic Room Protocol and went to work on quickly finishing the Bat Armor. Eventually, Batman put the wounded Nightwing through a passage to the Batcave and briefly fought Talon. He blew up the study and ran for the lawn. He took a secret elevator in the toolshed down to the Batcave. The battle raged on. Batman made his way to Sub-Level 3 and entered the Armory. After suiting up in the Bat Armor, Batman cleared the Talons off the floor. He and Pennyworth jumped down to the utility core to change the cave's temperature levels and froze the Talons. Talon drove the Batmobile off the edge and shot up the Bat Armor then crashed into it. Batman emerged from the suit and remarked he was going to enjoy hurting Talon for his role in the Court's plan to take the city, destroy Wayne Manor, and manipulate his son. Talon got the upper hand and stabbed Batman in the side with one of his gauntlet blades. Talon repeatedly kicked him in the face then stomped his back with spiked boot soles. Robin arrived at Batman's defense. Talon declared Batman's death would set Robin free and with the Wayne fortune, they could escape the Court of Owls' revenge. Robin defeated Talon and declared he would never replace Batman. As Robin in shock from Talon using him to commit suicide, Batman hobbled to him and told him he was proud of him. Batman welcomed him home but Robin pulled away. Robin stated he couldn't be Batman's son without knowing who he was first. His head was filled with the voices of Batman, Ra's al Ghul, and Talia. Batman hinted about a monastery in the Himalayas that he stayed when he was in a similar situation. The two made amends and hugged. Damian packed and left. Batman pointed the Gotham City Police Department to the Court's headquarters to gather evidence and gave remains of the Talons to S.T.A.R. Labs to analyze. Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Alfred Pennyworth started packing books up. While Grayson voiced his concern for Robin, Wayne remarked there wasn't another child on Earth like Damian and he would be back when he wanted to. When Pennyworth asked how he knew that, Wayne remarked it was just a little faith. Batman: Bad Blood Half a year later, Batman intervened in a battle between Batwoman and the Heretic gang. He knocked Tusk to the ground, sidestepped Electrocutioner's blast, ducked Hellhound's kick, backhanded him then used him as a shield for Electrocutioner's blast, fired his grapnel line and crashed Killer Moth and Firefly into each other, shoved Hellhound into Electrocutioner then unleashed a combo of attacks on him. Batman chided Batwoman for wearing a Batsuit and making herself a target. She aimed her handgun at Hellhound but Batman pulled it upward. She fought Hellhound then Batman pushed her out of the way of Electrocutioner's blast. He kicked Electrocutioner in the ribs, grabbed one of his hands and electrocuted Tusk then palmed him in the face. Batman leaped up in the air and descended on Tusk with a hard punch utilizing the momentum. Killer Moth unleashed his flying drones. After one carried Batwoman off into a warehouse, Batman shot a grapnel and zipped past Moth, leaving an explosive on his suit's back. Moth was launched into Tusk. As Batwoman recovered, Firefly tossed grenade canisters at her. Batman tackled her out of the way and tossed two Batarangs. One of Firefly's wings was blown and he crashed. Batman kicked his flamethrower out of the way and interrogated him. Batman deduced he was working for someone new. The leader revealed himself, the Heretic. The Heretic admitted it was an honor. Batman got a sense of deja vu and realized he matched an adult Damian Wayne from his drug-induced hallucination caused by the Court of Owls. Batman and Batwoman battled Heretic. Batwoman was no match and was tossed over the rafters. Batman snagged one of her legs with a grapnel. While he was distracted, Batman was nailed with Onyx's throwing knives. Heretic detonated explosives planted in the warehouse. Batman swung Batwoman outside into the dock waters. Batwoman thought he was killed. Batman survived but was captured and taken to Heretic's master, Talia, at the Sisters of Perpetual Grace convent outside of the city. He was subjected to Mad Hatter's brainwashing programming without pause. Two weeks, one day, and 15 hours after Batman's disappearance, there was already a palpable uptick in underworld activity. Alfred Pennyworth feared it would only get worse and reached out to Nightwing for help. Nightwing made the tough call and donned one of Batman's older suits. Wayne supplied Talia's group with the location of a secret vault on Sub-Level 3 at Wayne Tech. Heretic led the team on a raid and secured a crucial technological component. Wayne endured strange visions. From sleeping with many women which Samantha was included at once to suddenly reliving the murder of his parents, to being pulled underwater by the people in his life. Talia ordered Mad Hatter to dig deeper and push past the trauma to the child Wayne was before he lost his parents. Disobeying Talia's orders, Heretic kidnapped Robin and brought him to the convent. A tracker was hidden in Robin's suit as a precaution for his moonlighting. Soon, Batwoman, Batman (Grayson), and Batwing converged on the convent. Talia ordered a retreat but left Bruce and Damian Wayne behind. Damian got him free, slapped him out of his daze, and walked him out. They soon encountered Grayson. The convent partially collapsed in the battle. Wayne, Robin, and Grayson fell to a certain death but Batwing saved them. Wayne coldly declined any further assistance from Batwing and Batwoman then ordered Nightwing and Robin back to the city. A week later, Wayne was in surprisingly good condition. On the eve of the World Tech Summit, Wayne stated they would hunt down Talia after he was finished hosting the event. Grayson disagreed and wanted to involve Batwing and Batwoman. Wayne and Grayson came to blows over it. Wayne was none too pleased to have their secrets also revealed to them. Pennyworth reiterated he was absent and Grayson had to make the hard call. Wayne conceded to Pennyworth's point but wanted to keep it in the family going forward. Grayson revealed Batwoman was still working on the hard drive recovered from the convent. Wayne stated she was done after the drive was hacked and stated he called the shots. Wayne was still under the control of Talia's programming and alerted her Batwoman had the drive. The next day, Bruce Wayne gave his keynote address at the World Tech Summit. He formally introduced beta versions of Wayne Tech's cutting-edge translators then revealed the venue was actually the Watchtower Initiative, a joint venture between Wayne Tech and S.T.A.R. Labs to combat threats to the modern world. All the while, Talia and the remains of her team infiltrated the summit and set up shop. Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman, and Batwing realized the truth about Wayne and Talia's plans. They conducted an airdrop into the Watchtower but were quickly met with Talia's team. Nightwing was forced to fight a brainwashed Batman. Batman eventually broke Nightwing's left shoulder and toyed with him until Talia tossed him her gun and ordered Nightwing's death. Robin caught up with them and realized she only cared about control and not Ra's al Ghul's vision of a better world. Talia ordered Batman to start with Robin instead but Nightwing begged him not to kill and lose his soul to her. Nightwing reminded Batman he brought them all together because he understood their pain and loneliness better than anyone ever could. They needed a family. They needed Batman. Batman struggled. Nightwing declared he wasn't just a mask. He was the best man he ever knew. Batman turned the gun on himself, unable to keep fighting the programming. Talia drew her sword on Nightwing but Batman shot it out of her hands. Nightwing and Robin held Batman up. Batwoman and Batwing caught up and surrounded Talia. Talia wondered how she could ever love him. Batman doubted it was love. Talia admitted she thought of little else for the last 12 years. She pulled a grenade and feigned suicide to escape outside onto her transport, only to crash into the ocean after Heretic's second, Onyx, attacked her. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce had a heart-to-heart with Damian over Talia's demise. Sometime later, Batman accepted Batwoman and Batwing into the family. They all met at the rooftop of the Gotham City Police Department headquarters but noticed a police pursuit of the Penguin on the streets below. They joined in the chase unaware of a Batgirl starting her first night. Justice League vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Justice League Dark All over the world, people suddenly begin panicking as they start to see everyone around them as demonic monsters and end up killing innocents before members of the Justice League stop them. Deliberating about this strange outbreak, most of the League's members come to the conclusion that magic must be involved in this. Despite his own past experiences with magic, Batman expresses his skepticism and walks out; but as he returns to Wayne Manor to rest, he suffers a temporary blackout (from a possession by Deadman) and then finds the word "Constantine" written all over the nearby walls. Batman visits Zatanna after one of her performances and begins to ask about Constantine, with whom Zatanna had a disappointing romantic history. Deadman possesses Batman once again and tells Zatanna she needs to see John. Zatanna brings Batman to Constantine, but they are attacked by a magical whirlwind summoned by an unknown sorcerer. The trio narrowly manages to get inside John's house in time where they are joined by Black Orchid, the spiritual embodiment of the House. The group gathers to share information, and after a quick discussion and some argument between John and Zatanna, form a team to investigate the cause and reason for these supernatural occurrences. The heroes visit a friend of Constantine and Zatanna's named Ritchie Simpson, but outside the house, they find shroud spirits of Death waiting to collect Ritchie's soul upon his upcoming demise. The team is granted entry by Simpson, who is suffering from magical cancer and resentful of Constantine for abandoning him to his fate but loans them the Keshanti Key. At hospital Batman, Deadman, Constantine, and Zatanna narrowly manage to escape from a living feces beast conjured to consume the man, and Zatanna proceeds to destroy the monster. Returning to Ritchie's home to identify the ring from the man's memory, the team finds him about to die, with Blood nearby. Batman revives Ritchie with an adrenaline shot to the chest, but he quickly falls into a coma. After being brought to the House of Mystery for interrogation, Blood tells the team that he did not attempt to hurt Ritchie, but was looking for a way into the House of Mystery to find the Dreamstone. He reveals his s past and Destiny. Ritchie awakens and names Felix Faust as his assailant before falling back asleep. The group locates Faust's observatory with help from Swamp Thing. When they infiltrate Faust's lair, the wizard battles the team, but is ultimately defeated by Zatanna; however, Faust is found to have no involvement in hurting Ritchie. Ritchie awakens and is revealed to have the other piece of the Dreamstone, which he has been using it to keep his cancer in remission; he apparently destroys Black Orchid, but then is seemingly killed when the Dreamstone brings Destiny back to life. Destiny declares himself a god, destroys the House and departs to sink the United States into chaos; Zatanna saves the group but passes out from the exertion. The Justice League attempts to fight Destiny, but he uses his powers to make them perceive each other as demonic threats. Constantine tricks Destiny into bringing him and Deadman within his protective shield, allowing Deadman to wound Destiny, before Constantine, Batman, and Blood destroy the Dreamstone and Destiny's body, leaving Ritchie, whose soul is dragged to Hell by the shroud spirits. Right afterward, Blood succumbs to his mortal wound from centuries before. Zatanna agrees to join the Justice League and offers Constantine a position as well. Constantine initially declines to claim Batman wouldn't approve of him, but Zatanna claims it was his idea. The Death of Superman To be added Reign of the Supermen To be added Batman: Hush To be added Physical appearance Batman is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and blue eyes. Personality He is a strategist, cunning and has sheer willpower. When the Justice League first met with each other, Batman was the most mature and rational. He will do anything for his family. He almost never loses his cool. He never will kill and strongly believes in the policy. In an argument he had with Damian, he understands that while killing may be "easy," you have to do the right thing because it's right. Batman, is a sharper, especially with Hal. He considers the general public fear and hatred of heroes to be a necessary evil but does what he does to make the world a better place. Wonder Woman even compares him favorably to Hades, who in the original myths was a very dark, but not evil death god. He is Combat Pragmatist as he picks his fights carefully like he sticks to surprise attacks against the parademons as best he can. Can be smug and he has no powers to be smug about; he swipes Green Lantern's power ring and when told he's not going to do it again, his reply is "Unless I want to." Later on, Batman starts to become better at handling Damian's bratty outbursts and giving his son effective punishments. Abilities Batman has no inherent superhuman powers; he relies on his own scientific knowledge, detective skills, and athletic prowess. Peak of human physical potential: Through intense training and specialized dieting, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess all of which have naturally heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential, almost pushing into the early-levels of superhuman conditioning. *'Strength:' Batman's strength allows him to physically overpower combatants, including elite-trained humans and extraterrestrial troops. He has fought and defeated superhuman beasts like Killer Croc, Parademons, and Atlantean foot soldiers. He can snap steel with ease, and break through large stones without effort. *'Agility:' Batman is a master acrobat and gymnast, being able to perform nearly superhuman feats of agility, reflexes, balance, coordination, and dexterity, such as hang onto a Parademon by a grappling line while it was flying violently through the air. He can traverse cityscapes with his grappling device and acrobatics with amazing speed, scale skyscrapers in seconds, and perform high flying acrobatics in combat with ease. *'Speed:' Batman's speed, reflexes, coordination, and dexterity are far beyond any Olympic athlete that has ever lived. He can nearly keep up with speeding cars, is a blur in combat, can fight off hordes of enemies at once, and can dodge bullets. He can even dodge attacks from Superman, although the latter was not trying to actually kill him. *'Resilience:' Batman's has nearly superhuman durability, stamina, and endurance, enough to survive getting attacked by Superman (who wasn't trying to kill him), the Parademons, Killer Croc, and many metahuman combatants. He almost never shows signs of fatigue and can withstand normally fatal impacts, such as falls from great heights, without even being injured or weakened. He can also take multiple gun shot and knife wounds without being put down. *'Metabolism:' His peak-human metabolism allows for peak-human levels of self-healing, longevity, and tolerance for drugs and ailments. *'Senses:' His senses and focus are also at the highest limits, allowing him to even hear the Talons sneaking up on him. *'Master combatant:' Batman is an exceptional martial artist and a master of all forms of melee, unarmed, and close quarters combat, which is further enhanced by his knowledge of leverage, physics, and anatomical weaknesses. He has used his combat skills to be able to fight off and overpower much stronger foes like Killer Croc, Atlantean soldiers, and Parademons. *'Master acrobat:' Batman is highly skilled acrobat, and he is capable of great acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour or free running moves, which sometimes allow him to jump and leap 20 feet through the air. *'Indomitable Willpower:' Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will makes him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain. *'Master of stealth:' Batman can disappear and reappear without anyone, even some people with enhanced senses, noticing him, a fact noted by Green Lantern. Batman notably used his skills to steal Hal's ring while he's wearing it, and Hal didn't notice until Batman held the ring up. He later used this same method on John Stewart. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Batman is skilled at calculations and strategy, has a photographic memory, and is a master tactician and detective. He has known for being able to easily figure out a way to defeat his enemies and managed to deduce Superman and Green Lantern's true identities. Equipment *'Batsuit:' A high-tech suit of lightweight and highly flexible body armor, most notably for speed and durability enhancements. The sensory systems on his suit allow for a better sense of awareness and senses. His suit has on-board computer and scanner systems. The cape allows form gliding and minimal flight. His color scheme, combined with his ninjutsu training makes him almost invisible in the dark and night. *'Utility belt': Batman carries a wide array of gadgetry and weapons on his suit, specifically on his belt. It is also outfitted with abilities of its own, such as a rocket propulsion system powerful enough to nearly push Darkseid through a Boom Tube when the Justice League banished him from Earth, and explosive devices that Batman used to take down Parademons and the undead Talons. **'Grappling gun': Batman uses a line-launching handgun, along with his own natural mobility, to descend or scale several stories and to traverse several yards in seconds or less by shooting a retractable, detachable and replaceable line at a nearby structure and then retracting it. It can also be used to pull objects or people towards him and restrain others like a lasso. The device has demonstrated that it can fire two lines at once to form a tether between two targets, such tethering a Parademon to a building. **'Batarangs': Batman's signature weapons are his throwing blades, similar to shurikens, but shaped like the bat symbol on his chest. He primarily uses them as nonlethal projectiles to knock out or wound his opponents. Some of these batarangs are actually explosives, such as the one that he used to distract Superman in their initial encounter. Vehicles *'Batmobile' Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' *''Son of Batman'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Batman vs. Robin'' *''Batman: Bad Blood'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Justice League Dark'' *''The Death of Superman'' *''Reign of the Supermen'' *''Batman: Hush'' Short films *''Nightwing and Robin'' Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' Trivia *He is the most prominent character in the DC Animated Movie Universe which is similar to the DC Animated Universe Batman. Until Teen Titans: The Judas Contract he appeared in all films. References Gallery Batman Hush.png Batman Bad Blood.png Batman vs. Robin.png Son of Batman.png Batman-Hush Movie.jpg Batman-hush.jpg Batman vs. Robin - Deluxe Edition.png Batman vs. Robin superhero problems.png Batman-vs-robin.jpeg Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League members Category:Humans Category:Gotham City residents Category:Heroes Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Males Category:Justice League: Throne Of Atlantis Characters Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Justice League Dark Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Nightwing and Robin Characters